powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega War
The Mega War is the first invasion of Earth by the Brute Space Empire which united the first 19 Power Rangers. Beginnings The Mega War was the greatest crisis that Earth had ever faced. The overwhelming forces of the Brute Space Empire which seeked to rule the entire universe, was on a campaign of destruction driving people into the very depths of fear. But the Earth possessed forces that could stand against this abominable evil: the defenders of love, dreams, & peace. They are the nineteen Power Rangers who dedicated themselves to protecting the happiness of the people. The War Early battles Just days after the Robots' defeat, from above, countless battleships of the Brute Space Empire bombarded cities while hundreds of Mettoid troops led by their Clawdoid commanders fought against opposition. How long the war lasted until the Power Rangers sacrificed their powers is unknown, though it is known that before the final confrontation, there was a massive battle where over 100 robots/giants fought against the Brute Space Empire fleet. Many of the robots were destroyed or killed during this battle. 19 Power Rangers Assembled With the Brute Space Empire as the latest force to threaten Earth, the 19th & most recent Power Ranger team, Power Rangers Megaforce, went to oppose them, having already fought three different evil forces previously. However, it was soon apparent that the Brute Space Empire would not be defeated as easily as them. All 19 Power Rangers were needed to face them & as such, Tommy Oliver (White Ranger), the original White Ranger & leader of the first Power Rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, had already assembled the first 18 Power Rangers, with Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) as his right-hand man. Meanwhile, the Mega Rangers, after the Gosei Great Megazord was crippled by the Brute Space Empire's attack, were beaten back hard by the Mettoids & Clawdoids. Noah noted that the Brute Space Empire were probably the strongest enemies they've ever faced. The Mega Rangers then found themselves attacked by the Zangyack fleet itself, but soon managed to lose them by hiding in a forest as the ships passed over. Troy told his team to hold on & that they would soon join with their predecessors who would fight alongside them. Suddenly, a squad of Mettoids turned up to finish off the Mega Rangers. However, the squad was soon taken out by the arrival of the White Ranger. The White Ranger introduced himself to the Mega Rangers, & a Clawdoid tried to take advantage of the distraction, but was stopped by the Red Ranger, who proceeded to introduce himself as well. The Red Ranger told them that the 18 Power Rangers would soon meet here & were all ready to lay down their lives. The White Ranger asked the Mega Rangers if they would join them, Troy said that they would to protect the Earth. The eight of them prepared to leave, but were suddenly surrounded. However, help came when the SPD Shadow Ranger, with the SPD Kat Ranger by his side, cut through the Brute Space Ranger with his Shadow Saber. They were followed by Lauren Shiba & Mike, who told the Mega Rangers they would hold them off. The Wolf Warrior & White Mystic Ranger appeared, with the former telling them to hurry & join with the other Power Rangers. They were followed by the Blue Senturion & Sentinel Knight announcing their arrival. The SPD Shadow Ranger told the White Ranger & Red Ranger to leave this to them, the Red Ranger complied, telling him they were counting on them, while the White Ranger gave his command to the Mega Rangers, "Alright, Go!" As the Mega Rangers rushed off with the White Ranger & Red Ranger, the SPD Shadow Ranger told the Power Rangers they were counting on them. Despite the intervention of the eight extra heroes, a group of the Brute Space Empire continued to pursue the Mega Rangers & company. However, they were halted by the Warriors, Jarrod & Camille, who obliterated them. With the complete 10 extra heroes holding the pursuers off, the Mega Rangers with the White Ranger & Red Ranger joined with the 18 Power Rangers, where the real battle began. Final Battle The 19 Power Rangers formed a triangle to face the Brute Space Empire army, with the White Ranger & the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in the middle & the Mega Rangers at the front. The Mega Rangers held their weapons as the Mettoids prepared to face them. The White Ranger's command to the 19 Power Rangers "Move out!" kicked off the battle. The heroes, 98 in total, led by the Mega Rangers, converged & toppled whole squadrons of Mettoid Sailors & Clawdoids Non-Commissioned Officers. While this happened, the 10 extra heroes continued their skirmish in the forest. During the battle, the Power Rangers used their various powers & abilities, & teamed up with thier similarly motifed allies to take the advantage over the Brute Space Empire, whose combat styles were no way nearly as diverse. Although the Power Rangers put up a valiant fight, they were overwhelmed by the Brute Space Empire fleet. The White Ranger was the first to notice their approach, soon followed by the 10 extra heroes who left their fight with the Brute Space Empire. The White Ranger gave the order for all of the groups to combine their powers into one attack. The Wolf Warrior decided, along with the extra rangers & heroes, to infuse their power as well. The resulting blast wiped out the entire Brute Space Empire invasion fleet, thus ending the Mega War. Aftermath On the former battlefield, Troy woke up, confused to what had happened. Noah & Jake woke up, with Troy & Jake making sure Emma & Gia were alright, as Noah noted that they were obviously all alive. When Gia asked if they had beaten the Brute Space Empire, Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger), with Summer Landsdown (Ranger Operator Series Yellow) by his side, verbally confirmed that their fleet was destroyed, while Summer merely nodded. Emma ascertained that it was all over as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) arrived, helping his worn out comrade Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger). Mike said that although it was over, they could never fight in their morphed forms again, with Antonio explaining to the Mega Rangers that they all used up their fighting powers in the final attack. Summer added that their powers were scattered into space along with the Brute Space Empire's fleet. Despite what they said, Jake held up a Power Card & it was still intact, meaning the Mega Rangers were the only ones to not lose their powers. Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) told the Mega Rangers that it seems all hope now rests with them. Robo Knight decided to stay when the Mega Rangers left so he could help the other rangers. After the Mega Rangers left, everyone was understandably feeling dismal, apart from Tommy, who said that, despite the sacrifice, it was for the best as they protected the planet, raising everyone's hopes. The 18 Super Sentai proceeded to go their seperate ways & carry on with their lives, without their powers. Although they were now powerless, the people of Earth still respected & admired their heroes, who were regarded as legends. Legacy Despite what had happened, the powers of the 18 Power Rangers were not lost forever, but had taken on a new form, the Power Ranger Keys, which were dispersed all over the universe. Most of them have been collected & sealed inside a treasure box inside a pirate ship called the Zordon's Revenge. Power Rangers Super Megaforce It is on the Zordon's Revenge that the Mega Rangers received their new Super Modes. Now, with Tensou & their new companion Kaizo, the Mega Rangers work on unlocking the power of the Power Ranger Keys on Earth so they can get the Greatest Treasure. They do this by unlocking the greater ranger powers of the Power Rangers. This quest results in them reuniting many of the past rangers. The Mega Rangers have to prove themselves that they are worthy of the greater ranger powers before the past rangers grant them to them. Also, the past rangers will normally teach the Mega Rangers a useful lesson, the Mega Rangers themselves operate on their desire to seize their dreams & not let anyone stop them. Participants Power Rangers The participants were all of the Power Rangers & extra heroes who existed at the time, not counting any teams that came after the war (from the Super Mega Rangers onward). It should be noted that the only Power Rangers that participated where those connected to Earth, including those born of Earth but no longer lived on it (such as Billy Cranston), aliens whose battle made them connected to Earth (such as the Blue Senturion & Doggie Cruger) or who have died but were never replaced on their teams took part. Those who didn't included any Ranger without connection to Earth, those who were replaced, whether still living or deceased, or those who lost their powers (such as Ryan Mitchell & the Spirit Rangers). The only hero who was on Earth that did not fight was Ninjor, who was technically sealed before the Great Historic War, though he was later released. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers (Super) Samurai Power Rangers Megaforce 10 Extra Ranger/Ranger-like Allies Brute Space Empire *Battleships (Hundreds) *Clawdoids (Hundreds) *Mettoids (Thousands) Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)